Touch of Your Eyes
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: Just a nice lil oneshot of Kigo.


**A/N: **Okay! This is um... slightly different then my normal works... I think. Anyway, this is just a simple one shot between K/S. No action, no drama... just one person reflecting on their special someone. lol, guess I hope you like it.

Can you tell whose POV it is? Should be pretty easy :)

On with the read!

---------

Have you ever watched someone… and ever wondered if they could feel your eyes upon them? Have you ever wondered… if the person you felt so strongly for… could recognize your desire with just a look? Just a touch? Have you ever wanted to lie awake and think about all the things you've done, things that seemed so perfect they should have been nothing more than dreams? Have you ever wondered how you became so lucky, to have such a wonderful person in your life? Have you wanted nothing more than to be content in their presence forever, just lie there for eternity, and completely forget about the rest of the world?

Have you ached to touch, to hold…? Have you yearned to reach out and smooth the worry from their brow? Could you barely stand it when they cried, because it meant something in their world was going wrong? Have you longed to smile blindingly and have them return that smile, both of you completely knowing what exactly it meant and how real that smile was? Have you ever wanted any of it… so badly… that sometimes you honestly thought you'd rather that tomorrow wouldn't come because you didn't think you could bear it?

That's what I think about when I look at her.

I reach out and gently stroke her hair as she sleeps. Her face is so… breathtaking. I just… can't get over how much I see in that face. When I look into that face, I need so much more, I want so much more… Sometimes, it's too much. It makes it hard to breathe. Watching her makes my chest tighten and the world spin. It makes me worry I did something wrong, or will do something wrong, and screw up everything. Staring at her makes me wonder how on earth a person such as myself was given such a blessing, a blessing I swore I thought I wouldn't be able to hold onto.

Can one person really be another's world? Can a person really create the rise and fall of tomorrow, of life? Can one single person really make the world spin?

Abstract thinking… a new curse since meeting her.

I've many strange thoughts. No matter how I try to dismiss them, I'm always left wondering, questioning, debating… I try to fool myself into compliancy, fool my brain into shutting down for a little while. It doesn't work. Usually, only she can manage that. Usually, she accomplishes it when I'm not expecting her randomness, some cute little thing she does that throws me off balance and derails my brain. Honestly, for her, it isn't hard.

I gently stroke her sleeping face, watching closely as she shifts ever so slightly. I can even hear a very faint sigh. Such a peaceful face… Such a trusting visage…

I've seen that face angry, and I've seen that face sad. I've seen it filled with so much joy that I thought for sure her smile would be stuck like that forever. I've even seen it depressed and worried. I've also seen it filled with concern… love… I've seen a lot on that face. I know every freckle, every line, every mark.

She mumbles something incoherently and snuggles closer to me. I can't help but smile down at her. She is so perfect.

Even her voice is something else. It can be sweet, it can be firm, and it can be so sultry that I'm left to melt under her spell. Occasionally, I've also had to deal with being stung by it, lashed so hard that I feared I might never get over the hurt. I've heard it break as well… and I was terrified I might not be able to piece it back together.

She can be my black hole. As soon as I was within range, I knew there was no escaping. I was sucked in. I wasn't crushed though. I wasn't destroyed; I was reformed, I was remade, I became… someone I never thought that I could be. It makes me question… what I could have been, would have been without her. What life would I have lead without someone so special? What kind of hope could I have carried without someone that could hold my being so closely?

She didn't ask things of me. She never asked things of me. I don't understand why. She knows she has that kind of power over me. She's really good about being in charge and knowing exactly what she wants. Yet she never asks anything of me that I don't already offer. She never asks for more. She didn't even really have to ask for me. She already had me.

Sometimes I catch her staring. Sometimes when we're across the room… sometimes when she thinks I'm sleeping. I catch her watching me. She tries not to get caught, but sometimes, I catch her when she doesn't know. I like watching her back when she does that. She gets this… smile… this unexplainable beam that… just pulls at a person like… like nothing else they've ever felt before. It fills you up and drains you all at the same time. You float and sink. You can't move, yet you're moving a thousand miles per second. Those eyes… I hope no one ever steals them. I hope no one else pulls their gaze from me. It would pull my life with it.

She shifts again, a hand searching the blankets. I have to bite my lip to stop it from trembling. The adorable frown on her face is almost too much, and it makes my eyes water a little. My precious moments… heartbreakingly beautiful… and all mine for all eternity.

Gently taking her hand in mine, I hold it close. I tenderly place a kiss on those slim fingers and watch as a small smile replaces the previous frown. A mixture of pride, joy, and humbleness fills me… knowing I can do this to her, knowing only I can do this to her. It's a touching reminder that even if tomorrow never came, I wouldn't lose this.

Her touch is sanity. Her love is water. Her eyes… her eyes are life.

Lord, how does one explain those eyes? How does a person look into those eyes and dare to describe all that they are? How does one hope to tell the story that lies behind them, what it took to make them one's own?

I claim those eyes. Those eyes are mine. I don't want to share. I won't share. I couldn't share. The eyes hidden beneath long lashes… how long it took me to get them to see me. How long it took me to get them to see what I really was, what I wanted to be, what I was willing to stake… just for those eyes.

It took her a while to realize how serious I was. She was certain I was yanking her chain. Guess that's not really a surprise. A few years earlier, had she come to me, I would have been the same way. Sometimes… it takes time to realize what's standing in front of you, what it is… who it is.

She rolls to her back and yawns. Tiredly rubbing at her eyes with her free hand, she looks around the room, and then her eyes meet mine.

I can't help but feed off their light, their smile. I can't help but drown in the softness of their infinite depths. Sometimes I wonder if she stole my soul with those eyes.

She gives me a lazy smile, eyes alight with mischief, even at this early hour.

"You're staring again," she says, tapping my nose lightly with her finger.

"Can you blame me?" I whisper.

Her smile widens, and she clucks her tongue at me. "Trying to butter me up, are we?"

"No," I murmur, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek. "Being honest."

Her arms loop around my neck, holding me close. I can feel the need in her touch… I can feel it… It almost pulls at me as much as her smile does.

"We have to get up," she says gently. "Work…" she murmurs, burying her face in my hair.

"Can't we just skip it?" I plead, refusing to let go.

"You ask that nearly every morning," she chides.

"So? You still haven't said yes yet," I manage to burrow further, rubbing my nose along her neck. A small shiver runs through her.

"If we keep doing this, we'll never make it to work," she finally replies. "I don't know about you, but I like a roof over my head."

I rub a hand up and down her back.

"One day won't hurt." I dare to take a taste of her skin, enjoying the small sample thoroughly.

She shudders, a small gasp escaping her lips. When she answers, her voice wavers slightly. "If I give you a day, it will turn to ten, and then ten will turn into thirty, and thirty will turn into three hundred and sixty five."

"You can't honestly say you'd hate it," I can't help but smirk. She huffs.

"Besides," I continue, nipping at her neck to forestall any protests. "We aren't poor. We could manage three hundred and sixty five days."

It takes her a moment to ignore my ministrations before she can answer. "If we made it to three hundred and sixty five, we'd never end up leaving after that. We'd be a couple of hermits."

I chuckle. "Quite content hermits."

She grunts at me. "We really need to get to work. What if something comes up?"

I gently run my fingers along her ribcage, listening closely to her sharp inhale and shaky exhale. Maybe today I'll actually win this little battle of ours.

"Something always comes up," I reply, nipping her neck again. "It always will. Thing's won't burn down in one day. And even if they started to, someone would come knocking on our door and complain to us."

She tries to growl at me, but it turns into a purr. I think it takes all she has to push me away enough to look at me. "We really need to get to work."

I frown slightly. Pushing her down onto her back, I move to hover over her. I look deeply into her eyes. Jeeze… those eyes…

"Just one day…"

She freezes, looking up at me in silence. Her breath hitches slightly. For a moment, neither of us can move.

A memory flashes through my mind.

_"I could give you the world," she said, eyes dancing._

_"I don't want the world," I answered. We locked eyes, each mentally battling for some sort of upper hand._

_"You don't want the world?"_

_"No. I don't want anything."_

_She cocked her head to the side._

_"Then what do you need?" she asked, a grin tugging at her lips._

_I dared not back down, show any sign of weakness, hesitation… Those eyes were begging to be mine. It was hard to keep myself on track when looking into those eyes. They had the power to make me tremble. They had the power to make me a mountain. In those eyes, I could be anything, do anything, and lose everything._

_"Isn't it obvious?" I taunted, daring a smirk. She blinked at me a moment, crossing her arms over her chest, eyes not leaving mine. I dared to step closer, dared to move so we were separated only by inches. "Could you really give me what I need?"_

_"Money? Power?" she questioned, looking slightly taken off guard by my advance. "A roof over your head?"_

_I couldn't help but chuckle. Her nervousness amused me. She was never nervous. It only served to build my courage even higher._

_"I could get money anywhere. If I desired power, I could take it. I already have a house…"_

_She hesitated._

_"Then what do you need?" she repeated, a small frown on her face. Chuckling, I reached up to caress her cheek._

_"Sometimes, you're so clueless. Isn't it obvious?" I leaned forward and gently placed my lips on hers._

"I could get money anywhere," I echo my former words. "If I desired power, I could take it… I already have a house…" I look deeply into those eyes… those infinite, hauntingly bottomless eyes. She blinks a few times, emerald eyes turning watery.

"Then…" She swallows. "What do you need?"

I pour my soul into my smile.

"Isn't it obvious?"

We never made it in to work that day…


End file.
